


Dragons In London

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [29]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin take the kids to a fair while Gwen and Morgana are at the spa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons In London

**Title:** **Dragons In London**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating:** **G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Merlin, 2 OC’s, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 499**  
 **Summary:** Arthur and Merlin take the kids to a fair while Gwen and Morgana are at the spa.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from yaezaki:** kids dragons joyrides

 **Dragons In London**  
Arthur and Merlin entered the fairgrounds with Ygraine and Tommy for a day of fun.

“Whose idea was this?” Arthur asked as he looked around.

“I believe it was yours.” Merlin said. “We could have just played video games at home or watched movies. Gwen is at the spa with Morgana. She would never know.”

“I guess but Guinevere doesn’t like it when I let them do that all day. She is right. You’ll see Merlin when you and Morgana have one or two.” Arthur said.

Merlin shrugged.

“Dad, can we go on that?” Tommy pointed to a rather scary looking rollercoaster.

“Ygraine is too small for that Tommy. What about the train ride?” Arthur suggested.

“That’s boring.” Tommy pouted.

“Why don’t I take Ygraine on the train ride and you and Tommy can go on the rollercoaster.” Merlin offered.

Arthur thought for a moment. “Are you sure, Merlin?”  
Merlin nodded.

“Thank you, Uncle Merlin.” Tommy said as he grabbed Arthur’s hand and pulled him to the que.

“Meet us here when you are finished.” Merlin called after him. “So Ygraine shall we go to the train?”

Ygraine shook her head. “Uncle Merlin that’s for babies and I’m not a baby. I want to ride something else.”

“You are right. You are not a baby. Merlin looked around for something that may be appropriate for her. He smiled when he was it. He pointed to a ride. “What about that one?”

Ygraine nodded enthusiastically.

“We have to make sure you are tall enough but it looks like fun.” Merlin said as he took her hand and walked over to the ride.

Ygraine was just a few centimeters over the measure so they got on and flew up in the sky.

Merlin sat in the back of the ride car and watched her giggle with delight. He was beginning to think fatherhood would be fun someday.

An hour later Arthur and Tommy met back up with Merlin and Ygraine. Tommy was looking pale.

Ygraine ran up to Arthur. She had a big smile on her face. “Daddy! Uncle Merlin let me ride the dragon two times.”

“Dragon?” Arthur asked.

Ygraine pointed to a ride with dragons that flew up and down.

Arthur laughed. “Well done Merlin to find the only dragons in London.”

“I should have gone with Uncle Merlin.” Tommy said. “That was awful.”

“He got a little sick at the end.” Arthur said. “We need to get some lunch.”

Tommy turned a little greener. Arthur looked at him. “Maybe we should just have a soda for now then some games.”

They played a few games and had a prize or two to show for it. Tommy won a light up sword.  Merlin won a stuffed horse to take home to Morgana. Arthur won a teddy for Gwen but he couldn’t resist winning a big stuffed pink dragon for Ygraine at the darts game.

On the way home Arthur glanced back and they were fast asleep with their treasure.   


End file.
